Ghosting
Ghosting is the 39th case in St Ronde. And The 39th case overall. It takes place in the Brancast Street district of St Ronde. It's the third case of the district plot After being ordered by the chief to check out the haunted house, the Player and Franklin Reed go the haunted house, there they found paranormal investigator's assistant Jeremy Tomo scared to death, they quickly got Jackson Ghost, the Paranormal Investigator, on the suspect list. Then the went to the van that Jeremy and Jackson arrived in, there they added Science Benefactor Vinchenzo Gallardo and professor Mason Higinbotham to the suspect list, after this, the team was informed that a man named Chase Dawson wanted to burn the haunted house down. The team then rushed to that scene, where they added Chase to the suspect list and then began to investigate the nearby fast food restaurant, where they added Brandon BamBam to they suspect list. They also spoke to Vinchenzo again, who told them that Jeremy was infuriating, he was so obsessed with paranormal activities that he thought science didn't exist, which Vinchenzo believed to be wrong. the team then went back to the Paranormal investigation van, where they spoke to Mason again, who told the team that he thought Jeremy was a idiot, he said that Jeremy dismissed logical reason for the very intelligent reason of "it was the work of paranormal activity" Mason said he didn't kill Jeremy as he thought it was fun to laugh at his stupidity, the team also spoke to Jackson, who told the team that Jeremy had planned to sacrifice him to the ghosts and demons of the haunted house, which Jackson felt was ridiculous, buck he was terrified he actually would, as Jeremy had gotten mad with paranormal investigation. The team was then approached by Harrison Smith, who told the team that he figured out the killer, he said that he discovered that the victim wanted to ruin the fast food restaurant near the crime scene, which signals to him that Chase Dawson killed him, something the team didn't exactly agree with, they they investigated the restaurant, where they spoke to Chase again, who said that Jeremy insulted him, he said that he found it funny that Zoe Dawson was rich, but he was struggling to make a living, the team also spoke to Brandon BamBam again, who told the team that Jeremy said that he was possessed by a devil or something similar to that, which angered Brandon. after all the evidence was gathered the team arrested Chase Dawson for the murder. Chase said upon admission, that Jeremy had a habit of making the haunted properties owned by the government and kicking the people who lived there out, Jeremy planned to do this to his house, which was located near the haunted house, once he learned about Jeremy's intents, and to help have his 2 month old son not be homeless, Chase killed Jeremy. Judge Micheal Wilkes felt sympathy for Chase and sentenced him to 8 years in prison After this Zoe Dawson approaches the team, telling them that she will try to take care of Chase's son until he gets out of prison, as she's the closet living relative to the two month old Henry, she also asks the team to check the haunted house again, as the murder investigation is over, the team agree with this idea, and goes to the haunted house again, and discovers a phone there and send it to Govis. Govis tells the player and Delaney that this phone is the property of Mason Higinbotham, and mentions how this is crucial, as the phone has tons of contacts that we'd recongise, Jeremiah Merz, for example. This contact mentions how the bomb is going along very nicely. This is very concerning to the team who go to Mason immediately and demand what this message meant, Mason tells the team that this 'Bomb" wasn't a real bomb, but rather one made from various substances, and thinks the team is just overeating. Meanwhile, the team is approached by Vinchenzo, who tells the team that in a few days, there's a science convention, for experiments scientists conduct, however, the issue is that there are undesirables that want to get in, but Vinchenzo doesn't want them to appear, so he asks the team to find something so Vinchenzo can catch these undesirables before they enter this competition, the team then searches the fast food restaurant, and thanks to Govis, manages to give Vinchenzo five security cameras that have many times more powerful and clearer than other cameras, Vinchenzo thanks the team for their help and invites them to the Science Convention summary Victim: Jeremy Tomo: Scared to death ''' '''Weapon: Fright Killer: Chase Dawson Suspects Jackson Ghost 'Paranormal Investigator' The suspect has deep drug knowledge The suspect eats barbeque The suspect eats N&Ns Vinchenzo Gallardo 'Science Benefactor' The suspect has deep deug knowledge the suspect eats barbeque Mason Higinbotham 'Professor' The suspect has deep drug knowledge The suspect eats barbeque The suspect eats N&Ns Chase Dawson 'Fast Food Employee' The suspect has deep drug knowlwedge The suspect eats barbeque the suspects eats N&Ns Brandon BamBam 'Brancast founder' The suspect eats barbeque Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile The Killer has deep drug knowledge The Killer eats barbecue The Killer eats N&Ns The Killer is 5'8 The Killer is male trivia N&Ns are a parody off the popular candy M&Ms steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted House: Victim's body, faded card *Examine: Faded card (New Suspect: Jackson Ghost) *Ask Jackson Ghost about his relationship with the victim (New Crime Scene: Paranormal Investigation Van) *Investigate Paranormal Investigation Van: bag of pills, faded documents, pile of badges *Examine: Faded documents (Result: New suspect: Vinchenzo Gallardo) *Ask Vinchenzo Gallardo about his relationship with the victim *Examine; Pile of badges(Result: Professor's badge, New suspect: Mason Higinbotham) *Question Mason Higinbotham about his relationship with the victim *Analyze: Victim's body (Results: MW: Fright, The Killer has deep knowledge of drugs) *Analyze: Bag of pills (Results: The killer eats barbeques) Chapter 2 *Go to chapter 2 (Result: New Suspect: Chase Dawson) *Ask Chase Dawson why he's trying to burn down the haunted house (Result: New Crime Scene: Fast Food Resturant) *Investigate Fast Food Restaurant (Result: ripped photograph, locked camera) *Examine: Ripped Photograph (Result: New Suspect: Brandon BamBam) *Ask Brandon BamBam about his relationship with the victim *Examine: Camera *Analyze: unlocked camera *Ask Vinchenzo Gallardo about the victim's insults (Vinchenzo Gallardo has deep knowledge of drugs and eats barbecues) *investigate Van wheel (Result: threatening portrait, faded paper, messy handkerchief) *Examine: Handkerchief (Result: particles) *Examine: Faded paper *Ask Mason Higinbotham about his mockery ( Result: Mason has deep knowledge of drugs and eats barbecue) *Analyze: Threatening portrait *Ask Jackson Ghost about the victim's portrait (Results: Jackson has deep knowledge of drugs and eats barbeque) *Analyze: Particles (Result: The killer eats N&Ns, Mason eats N&Ns, Jackson eats N&Ns) Chapter 3 *Go to Chapter 3 *Investigate tables (Result: Taunt, phone) *Examine: Written taunt *Question Chase Dawson about the victim's taunt (Result: Chase Dawson has deep drug knowledge, eats barbeque, and eats N&Ns) *Examine: Phone *Question Brandon BamBam about the victim's messages (Brandon BamBam eats barbeque) *Investigate velvet couch (Results: Camera and ruler) *Analyze: Camera (Result: The killer is 5'8) *Analyze: ruler (Result: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! Tick Tok...(3\8) *Go to Tick Tok...(3/8) *investigate: Velvet coouch (Result: Phone) *Examine: Phone *Analyze: Phone *Question Mason Higinbotham about the bomb *question VInchenzo Gallardo why he's here *Investigate: Fast Food Restaurant *Examine: Pile of equipment (Result: Security cameras) *analyze: Security cameras *Give Vinchenzo Gallardo the security cameras *Go to a new crime!